The Penguin King of Winter
by katrinahood
Summary: 3-2-1 Penguins! version of the first mlp fim episode. Samantha, Jason and Michelle's cousin, must find a way to convince the Penguins that Frostbite Ice will return.


A ten-year-old girl with black hair, a bob-like haircut, red sandals, a red t-shirt, and red jeans named Samantha slowly opened a book to listen to a queenly-sounding narrator's voice.

The narrator says,"Once upon a time, in the intergalactic kingdom of Galaxia, there were regal twin siblings who ruled together, and created harmony for all of the galaxy. To do this, the younger used her powers during the spring and summer; the elder used his powers during the fall and winter. Thus, the two siblings maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of aliens. But as time went on, the elder brother became resentful. The aliens appreciated his younger sister's spring and summer powers while taking his fall and winter powers for granted. One fateful day, the elder penguin refused to use his fall and winter powers. The younger sister tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the elder one's heart had transformed him into an evil penguin of winter: Frostbite Ice. (cold wind blowing) He swore that he would freeze the galaxy in eternal winter. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to aliens: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her elder brother, and banished him permanently in Antartica. The younger sister took on responsibility (fade out) for all four seasons."

"...and harmony has been maintained in Galaxia for years since," said Samantha, taking over for the narrator, "Hmm...the Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before, but where?"

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" asked Jason.

"The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful magic known to aliens," answered Samantha.

Just then, Grandmum went out from the kitchen and asked two of her grandkids, "Have either of you seen Samantha anywhere?"

"She's right here," answered Michelle as she pointed to where Samantha was.

"Samantha? I thought you would be texting one of your friends," Grandmum told Samantha.

"No, I don't have any friends whom I can text," replied Samantha.

"Why didn't you make some friends?" asked Grandmum.

"I was busy studying," answered Samantha.

"Well, one's life is never complete without a friend or two. You can do fun things with them. You can talk to them if you have a problem. You can even do great things with them," said Grandmum.

"If there's one thing I know about friendship, the fate of an entire kingdom would not depend on me making friends!" Samantha retorted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," replied Grandmum, "Wash up, dearies, lunch will be ready soon." She went back into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"What do you think she meant by that, Samantha?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, and I couldn't care less!" answered Samantha as she whacked the table the Penguins' spaceship was on with her fist. Doing so caused the ship to fall off the table and hover above it. The lid of the ship opened to show Captain Zidgel looking up at the three kids.

"Come on, cadets, you don't want to be late!" he told them.

"Why? Is there another planet to save?" asked Michelle.

"Nope, there's an event coming up in E. T. town," answered Zidgel.

"What kind of event is coming up?" asked Jason.

"We'll explain on the way," answered Fidgel. He galeezled the three kids into the ship.

"Bonzaiiiiiii!" Midgel yelled. He pushed his flipper to the gas pedal and they all flew out of of Grandmum's cottage and into space to go to E. T. town.

* * *

In the U.F.P.S. Rockhopper, Captain Zidgel sat in his space captain seat and upgraded his captain's blog... as usual, "Captain's blog, we're going to E. T. town to prepare for the Summer Solstice Celebration where her penguin majesty, Queen Alissa, will amaze us all with her fantastic spring and summer powers."

Michelle asked, "What is the Summer Solstice Celebration?"

"The Summer Solstice Celebration started when Queen Alissa inherited the throne to Galaxia. Her spring and summer powers were most powerful on the longest day of the year," answered Fidgel.

"And all of the aliens appreciated her spring and summer powers so much that they decided to form a special celebration where the queen can show them off," continued Midgel.

"Cool! I can't wait to see her do that!" exclaimed Jason.

"Buckle up for landing, everyone!" announced Midgel,"We're heading for E. T. town."

Midgel then pulled a lever that ejected some new landing gear, a pair of roller skates. The roller skate wheels didn't spin so fast and the ship dragged on the ground and crashed.

"Wow, Midgel, with that landing, you will join the Wonderbolts for sure!" exclaimed Zidgel.

"Yeah, with that type of landing, he'll most certainly join the Wonderbolts," Samantha muttered sarcastically.

"Who are the Wonderbolts?" asked Jason.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! The Wonderbolts are the best pilots in all of Galaxia!" exclaimed Midgel.

"Are you really a huge admirer of the Wonderbolts, Midgel?" Michelle asked Midgel.

Midgel was too excited to answer her, so Fidgel did it for him, "Yes, he really is a huge admirer of the Wonderbolts, but only a few wingless aliens are actually Wonderbolts."

"Some of the Wonderbolts are penguins, doc," said Midgel.

"Really? Who?" asked Fidgel.

"Well, there's Glida, Wonder, Cumulus, Strata-" answered Midgel

"That's enough penguin Wonderbolts, Midgel," interuppted Fidgel.

"Wait! There're still some more!" exclaimed Midgel.

"The majority of the Wonderbolts have wings," said Fidgel.

Samantha sensed another argument between Midgel and Fidgel, so she cut in on the argument, "Penguins, penguins, you're both pretty. Can you go on outside the ship to prepare for the summer solstice ceremony while I do some research on the Elements of Harmony?"

"Why do you want to know about the Elements of Harmony?" asked Fidgel.

"The Elements are the most powerful magic known to aliens, and I want to know how they work. They might be needed later on," answered Samantha.

"Very well then, we'll be outside when you're done," said Fidgel.

"Captain, can my sister and I help Samantha with her research here on the ship?" asked Jason.

"I don't see any reason why not," answered Zidgel.

"Well, then, Jason, can you go to the storage bay and get me that research book about predictions and prophecies?" asked Samantha.

"Sure thing, Sam!" answered Jason.

Jason went to the storage bay, got the book, returned to Samantha, and gave it to her. Samantha searched the book for an article about the Elements of Harmony.

"Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Penguin King of Winter?" said Samantha as she looked through the book.

"Penguin King of Winter? But that's just an old penguintale," said Michelle.

"Penguin, penguin... aha!" exclaimed Samantha when she found the article. She then read it, "The Penguin King of Winter, myth from olden alien times. A powerful penguin who wanted to rule Galaxia, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in Antarctica. Legend has it that on the longest day of the fortieth year, penguins will aid in his escape, and he will bring about wintertime eternal!" She then gasped and asked Jason, "Do you know what this means?!"

"No," answered Jason as he turned to get out of the ship. "Woah!" he exclaimed as he tripped on a wire that was lying around. "Ouch!"

"I must tell Queen Alissa at once!" exclaimed Samantha. She turned on the ship's communicator.

A female-sounding robot voice asked, "Hello, who do you wish to speak to?"

"Queen Alissa," answered Samantha.

"I'm sorry, she is not available to talk to. Do you want to leave a message anyway?" the robot voice asked her.

"Yes," answered Samantha.

"Then please say it right here," said the robot voice.

"Your penguin majesty, my continuing studies of magic have led me to discover that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Penguin King of Winter is in fact Frostbite Ice, and he's about to return to Galaxia, and bring with him eternal winter! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your response." said Samantha.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" asked Jason, "It may quite some time before there's a response."

"Yes, let's get going!" answered Samantha.

As Jason, Michelle, and Samantha turned around to leave the ship, the robot voice said, "You have a message from Queen Alissa." They ran to hear what the message was.

"Samantha, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! There's more to one's life than studying. Why don't you go and see how the preparations of the Summer Solstice Ceremony are going? While you are doing that, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: get to know your penguin friends better! And I have two more things to tell you, you and your cousins will stay at a building which was once used as a library in E. T. town while you are going with the Penguins on their missions, and I have assigned someone to be your assistant there." said Queen Alissa. Samantha groaned.

"Look on the bright side, Samantha. Queen Alissa arranged for us to stay at a building which was once used as a library in E. T. town while we are going with the Penguins on their missions," Michelle reassured her cousin, "Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Of course it does!" answered Samantha sarcastically, "Do you know why? Because I'm right! I'll see how the preparations are going as fast as I can, then get to the old library to find some proof of Frostbite Ice's return."

"But will you get to know our penguin friends better like Queen Alissa said?" asked Jason.

"She said to check on the preparations. I am her closest subject, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Galaxia does not rest on me getting to know the Penguins better," answered Samantha.

"Maybe the Penguins will have interesting things to talk about," said Michelle. The three kids then got out of the ship. As they were walking to check on the preparations, a female penguin of average weight about as tall as Captain Zidgel with long, neither straight nor wavy hair in a jumpsuit similar to the Penguins' jumpsuits, but blue and with the letter K on the chestplate approached them.

"Come on, Samantha, just try," said Jason.

"Uh...hello?" Samantha greeted the female penguin in a blue jumpsuit. The female penguin held a prolonged gasp as she jumped about three feet in the air and ran away.

"Well, that was interesting all right," said Samantha.

They continued walking when a female dragon-like alien crashed into Samantha as she was flying. The dragon-human hybrid had green spines, purple scales, green and purple clothing, and a checklist.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Samantha asked the dragon.

"Didn't you know? I'm Barbara, but you can call me Barb, and Queen Alissa sent me to be your and your cousins' assistants," answered the dragon.

"Well, if you're going to be our assistant, Barb, you'd better work on your flying," said Samantha.

"My bad, but I was excited to assist you in any way," said Barbara, "I have a checklist that has the places we will visit when we check on the preparations."

* * *

Jason, Michelle, Samantha, and Barbara then walked to an interesting-looking house two stories high and average sized.

"Summer Solstice Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations where Fidgel and someone else will be working," said Barbara as she held her checklist. They saw Fidgel with a skinny female crested penguin with orange braided hair, golden-rimmed neither round nor square glasses, a freckled beak, and a blue jumpsuit with the letter T on the chestplate experimenting with a variety with food.

"Let's get this over with," muttered Samantha as she walked toward the skinny female crested penguin. She then greeted her, "Good afternoon, my name is Samantha Conrad-"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Miss Conrad, a pleasure making your acquaintance. My name's Dr. Talina, Fidgel here was telling me all about you and your cousins and the adventures you, he, and three other penguins go on as we were working on the food," the skinny female crested penguin introduced herself as she quickly shook Samantha's hand.

"Talina and I decided to use some of her potions to experiment with the food," said Fidgel.

"And you and Talina are in charge of the food?" asked Michelle.

"We sure are," answered Talina, "Would you like to sample some?"

"As long as it doesn't take too long," answered Samantha.

"Great!" exclaimed Fidgel, "We've got peach pear fritters, citrus pie, fruit and vegetable salad, apple sorbet, cucumber dips, caramel bananas, plum strudels, berry tarts, baked peas, chocolate brioche, and apple crisps."

"Well, I see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." said Samantha.

"Aren't you going to at least stay for brunch?" asked Talina.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do..." answered Samantha.

Fidgel and Talina sigh in disappointment. Samantha looked at them for a few seconds before changing her mind. "Fine," said Samantha.

"We're so happy you decided to have some brunch!" exclaimed Talina.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the four kids went to check on the air stunt demonstration team.

"Food is taken care of, next is the air stunt demonstration team," said Barbara.

"Ugh... I ate too much..." Samantha moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"You did? I had enough to eat," Jason spoke as he was stuffing his mouth with some leftover pastries.

"Jason!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Hmm, Midgel is supposed to be working in the air stunt demonstration team with an Adelie penguin named Anissia," said Barbara.

Samantha looked around and saw some bits and pieces of mini-spaceships lying around. "Well, neither of them are doing a very good job, are they?" she asked. Then, as if out of nowhere, a small orange spaceship and another blue spaceship flew over Samantha quite suddenly, causing her to fall backwards into a mud puddle. The spaceships attempted to land without any landing gear of any sort, but crashed into a large tree. A female Adelie penguin about as short as Midgel with an aviator hat, short hair, a side bang, and a blue jumpsuit with the letter A on the chestplate hopped out of the orange ship.

"Uh... excuse me, mate?" the Adelie penguin asked with a very strong Australian accent. Samantha looked at her angrily.

"Lemme help you," the Adelie penguin offered. She then went into her ship, flew up, and hovered above Samantha. A shower head ejected out of the ship, spraying water over her to clean her.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it," said the Adelie penguin, noticing that Samantha was completely soaked. She thought for a few seconds, then got an idea. "How about this?" she asked Samantha, "My very own patented Body Dryer!" A giant hair-dryer ejected out of the ship, quickly drying Samantha. The Adelie penguin then landed the ship. "No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome," she said as she walked towards Samantha. She suddenly noticed that Samantha's hair was frizzly. She tried her best to hold back laughter, but bursted out laughing at the sight of the frizzly hair anyway. When Jason, Michelle, and Barbara saw the frizzly hair, they bursted out laughing as well. Midgel then hopped out of the blue ship, saw the frizzly hair, and bursted out laughing.

"Let me guess. You're Anissia," said Samantha.

"The one and only, I've heard of you and your cousins," replied Anissia. "Why, you heard of me?"

"I heard that you and Midgel are supposed to be working in the air stunt demonstration team," answered Samantha.

"Don't worry, Sam, we will. Just as soon as I finish practicing," said Midgel.

"Practicing for what?" asked Jason.

"The Wonderbolts!" answered Midgel. He pointed to a poster of a male bat in an orange uniform and two female penguins in blue uniforms. "They're gonna perform at the Celebration today, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

"The Wonderbolts?" asked Jason.

"Yep!" answered Midgel.

"The most talented pilots in all of Galaxia?" asked Michelle.

"That's them," answered Midgel.

"Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a penguin who can't even land properly," Samantha scoffed.

"Hey! I can perform five air stunts in fifteen seconds flat!" exclaimed Midgel.

"Prove it!" said Samantha.

Midgel hopped into his spaceship, took flight, and perform five different air stunts in less than fifteen seconds. "What did I say? Fifteen. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave my friends hanging," said Midgel. "You should see the look on your face, PRICELESS!" he said when noticing Samantha's shocked look on her face.

"You crack me up, Samantha, I can't wait to hang out some more. I could introduce you to Orchid, Macereina, Uncle Smith, and some of my other family members," said Anissia. She and Midgel hopped into their ships and flew off.

"Wow! Those penguins are amazing!" exclaimed Barbara. She looked at Samantha's frizzly hair and started giggling. Samantha growled in response.

"Wait!" exclaimed Barbara, "It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

The four kids were at the E. T. town town hall checking on the decorations.

"Decorations. Amazing..." said Barbara as she looked at the decorations.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Amazing indeed," replied Samantha.

"Not the decor, him!" exclaimed Barbara as she pointed to Captain Zidgel, who was reviewing the decorations.

"No, no, no, oh! Goodness no," said Zidgel.

"How are my scales? Do they look clean?" asked Barbara, developing a crush on Zidgel, as she preened her scales.

"Good afternoon, Captain-" said Samantha.

"Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Ah yes, a good shine always does the trick, does it not? Why, Zidgel, you are a talent." said Zidgel. He asked Samantha, "How may I help you..." He yelped when he noticed her frizzly hair. "Samantha, what happened to your hair?!" asked Zidgel.

"It's a long story," answered Samantha, "I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!"

"Out of my hair? What about your hair?!" replied Zidgel.

"Wait! Where are we going?! Help!" exclaimed Samantha as Zidgel pulled her. Jason and Michelle followed them. Barbara also followed, love struck.

* * *

At a boutique, Zidgel switched through different outfits for Samantha. "No, no, no, Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly," said Zidgel. "Ah yes!" he exclaimed as he settled for a simple sky blue gown. "Now tell me, Samantha, what are you doing?" asked Zidgel as he tightened her dress.

"Queen... Alissa... sent a... message... from... Comealot... to-" winced Samantha.

"Huh?! Comealot?!" exclaimed Zidgel, "The class! The sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! Blue?! What was I thinking? Let me get you something red!"

"Quick, before he decides to dye my hair a new color!" exclaimed Samantha as she ran from the boutique as fast as she could. Jason and Michelle followed her. Barbara followed them.

"Wasn't he dreamy, Samantha?" asked Barbara.

"Relax, Juliet," replied Samantha. She asked her, "What's next on the list?"

"Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" answered Barbara. The four stopped as they heard music in the distance. They walked to the source of the music, which was a mini-orchestra conducted by Kevin and a female average-weighted penguin with a blue hairband, long straight hair that reached her ankles, and a blue jumpsuit with the letter C on the chestplate.

"Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone..." said the long-haired penguin very calmly and quietly. She walked to a male bat-like alien with a trumpet. She told him, "Excuse me, sir? I mean, no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off."

"Got it, ma'am," replied the male bat.

"Now follow my lead please. A one, a two, a one, two, three " said the long-haired penguin.

"Hello!" said Michelle as she, Jason, Samantha, and Barbara ran towards the two penguins.

"Hello!" replied Kevin.

"We're here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful," said Samantha. The long-haired penguin just stood there shyly, not saying anything. "Have you heard of me?" asked Samantha. More silence followed. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Um... I'm Claria," answered the long-haired penguin quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Samantha.

"Um... my name is Claria," answered Claria even quieter, looking away from her.

"Didn't quite catch that," replied Samantha. Claria remained completely silent and continued looking away. "I guess everything's in order then. Keep up the good work!" said Samantha. "Well, that was easy." The four kids turned to leave when Claria noticed Barbara.

"Wow! A young dragon!" exclaimed Claria. She and Kevin rushed over to Barbara. "I've never seen a young dragon before!" exclaimed Claria.

"She's so beautiful!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Wow! I like these penguins!" exclaimed Barbara.

"Wow, she talks! I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so fascinating I don't even know what to say," said Claria.

"Well, in that case we'd better be going," said Samantha, grabbing Barbara's arm.

"Wait, wait, what's her name?" asked Claria.

"My name is Barbara, but everyone calls me Barb," answered Barbara.

"Hello Barb, I'm Claria," said Claria. She asked Barbara, "Wow, a talking dragon, and what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, what do you want to know about?" replied Barbara.

"Everything!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Well, I started out a cute little purple and green egg " said Barbara.

* * *

"...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today," continued Barbara. She asked Kevin and Claria, "Do you wanna hear about today?"

"Yes!" answered Kevin and Claria.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" asked Samantha. All six of them arrived at an old library. "This is where we're staying while in E. T. town and we have some work to do."

"For the Summer Solstice Celebration?" asked Claria.

"No, different work," answered Samantha.

"We can help you," offered Kevin.

"Don't bother, we can do it ourselves," replied Samantha. She shoved Jason, Michelle, and Barbara into the library before going into the library herself and slammed the door.

"Hmph! Rude much!" exclaimed Jason.

"Sorry, Jason, but I have to convince Queen Alissa that Frostbite Ice is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without any distractions," replied Samantha. "Where's the light switch?" she asked as she looked around in the dark. Suddenly, the lights flicked on, revealing a massive surprise party in the library.

"Surprise!" exclaimed the various party goers. Samantha groaned in frustration. Suddenly, the female penguin with neither straight nor wavy hair whom Jason, Michelle, Samantha, and Barbara met earlier jumped in front of Samantha.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Captain Kathleen, captain of the F.H.S. Empress. There are three other crew members besides me, of course. Engineer Anissia, alchemist Dr. Talina, and... er... Claria. Anyway, I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

"Very surprised," replied Samantha angrily, "Libraries are supposed to be quiet."

"Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! You see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all 'hello' and I was all [deep gasp], remember? You see, I've heard of you and your cousins, but I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everybody, and I mean everybody in E. T. town!" said Kathleen. Samantha ignored her. Captain Kathleen continued anyway, "And if you're new, that meant you haven't known your penguin friends well yet..." Samantha poured herself a drink. "And if you haven't known your penguin friends well yet, then you must be pretty lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]!" Samantha started drinking. "I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in E. T. town! See? And now you can know your penguin friends better now!" Suddenly, Samantha realized that she just drank pure hot sauce. Her eyes started to water.

"Are you alright, Samantha?" Anissia asked her.

"Hot!" exclaimed Samantha as she ran off to get some water.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" said Kathleen. Barbara picked up the hot sauce bottle.

"Hmm, hot sauce," she said. Kathleen poured some hot sauce on a cupcake and ate it. The other penguins looked at like she was crazy. "What? It's good!" she said with her beak full.

* * *

In Jason, Michelle, and Samantha's bedroom, Samantha groaned as she covered her head with a pillow and looked outside. Just then, Barbara walked in wearing a lampshade as a dress. "Come on, Samantha! Captain Kathleen's starting 'pin the beak on the penguin'! Wanna play?" she asked her.

"No!" answered Samantha, "All the aliens in this town are crazy!"

"It's almost time for the Summer Solstice Celebration. You really should lighten up, Samantha. It's a party!" replied Barbara. Samantha mockingly imitated her statement just before talking to herself.

"Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all these ridiculous distractions have kept me from it! 'Legend has it that on the longest day of the fortieth year, penguins will aid in his escape, and he will bring about perpetual winter.' I hope Queen Alissa was right... I hope it really is just an old penguintale..."

"Come on, Samantha!" Barbara interrupted, "It's time for the Summer Solstice Celebration!"

* * *

In E. T. town hall, hundreds of aliens awaited Queen Alissa's appearance. Kathleen ran up to Jason, Michelle, and Samantha and said, "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?" Just then, Kevin and Claria's mini-orchestra announced the start of the event. The spotlight quickly shifted to the mayor of E.T. town, a fox-like alien with a top hat and a monocle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as mayor of E. T. town, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Solstice Celebration!" he announced. The aliens cheered. "In just a few moments, our town will witness some amazing summer magic , and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!" Samantha then noticed that there was some ice and snow outside. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very penguin who shows us her spring and summer powers each and every year, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Galaxia..."

"Ready?" Kevin asked the musicians.

"Ready!" they answered.

"Queen Alissa!" the mayor announced. The mini-orchestra announced the arrival of the queen. Fidgel raised the curtain to reveal her. The spotlight shifted to where she would appear, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Fidgel exclaimed.

"This can't be good," said Samantha.

"Remain calm, everybody, there must be a reasonable explanation!" the mayor said nervously.

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games!" exclaimed Kathleen, "Is she hiding?" She looked around for Queen Alissa.

"She's gone!" exclaimed Fidgel, returning from looking for the queen. The aliens gasped in horror.

"Ooh, she's good," said Kathleen. She yelped when she saw a bluish mist coming onto the stage.

"Oh, no," whispered Samantha as the bluish mist came together to form the icy shape of a penguin with bluish white hair, icy blue eyes with blue sclera, icy insect wings, ice armor, and an ice crown. "Frostbite Ice!"

Barbara passed out from fear.

"Ah, my pathetic subjects. It's been a long time since I've seen your puny, little spring-and-summer-loving faces," said Frostbite Ice as he looked at the alien's terrified faces.

"What did you do to Queen Alissa?!" exclaimed Midgel as he attempted to run up to and attack Frostbite Ice. Anissia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hold it right there, Midgel!" she told him.

Frostbite Ice chuckled and asked the aliens, "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um, Dopey Smokes! How about King Meanie? No! Cold Snobby, Cold Snobby!" exclaimed Kathleen before Zidgel stuffed a cupcake in her mouth.

"Does my crown still count now that I have been imprisoned for forty years? Was the legend not recalled? Were the signs not seen?" asked Frostbite Ice as he flew towards Kevin, Claria, and Fidgel.

"They have, by me! And I know who you are. You're the Penguin King of Winter Frostbite Ice!" answered Samantha. The aliens gasped in horror when she mentioned the name of the penguin whom they all thought was just a penguintale.

"What an interesting surprise! Somebody actually remembered me! And it's a little earthling girl! Then you also know why I'm here," replied Frostbite Ice.

"You're here to... to..." Samantha gulped.

"Remember this summertime, puny aliens , for it will be your last. From this day forth, the winter will last forever!" Frostbite Ice proclaimed, laughing maniacally as cold winter winds blew around him. Samantha and the aliens became frightened at the thought of eternal winter.

To be continued...

* * *

** Disclaimer: A list of characters that I own: Samantha, Kathleen, Anissia, Talina, Claria, Queen Alissa, Frostbite Ice. List of characters that I don't own: Jason, Michelle, Grandmum, Zidgel, Midgel, Fidgel, Kevin. In a way, I own Barbara and the mayor of E. T. town, and in another way, I don't own them.**


End file.
